Just Haven't Met You Yet
by PoetryWithPersonality
Summary: Austin Moon - teenage superstar who is easy on the eyes. Ally Dawson-college girl who always follows the rules. But what will happen when both their paths collide over a text to the wrong number? A few texts and suprises later their fairytale come to an end but will it be happily ever after Auslly, Austin Moon, Ally Dawson Austin and Ally
1. Strangers and Stranger Conversations

**Hey guys so this is my first Auslly story yay so be patient haha. So this story is in the style of texting. I had read a glee fanfic that was in this style so full credit to the writer for the idea however I am changing it slightly as its not all in text form and its for a different show! Anyway hope you enjoy and feel free to review on any opinion and ideas! btw in this story they are about 18/19 years old I haven't quite decided. **

* * *

**Title: Just Haven't Met You Yet  
****  
Rating: T**

**Summary:**

Some say it was destiny, some say it was fate, however it could have just been a wrong number. One text can change Austin's life forever when he finds a girl Ally on the receiving end. What could be love could also just be an accident. But what will they decide?

**Characters:**

Austin _Ally _**Dez ****_Trish_**

* * *

**Friday 30th October**

17:30pm: Happy Halloween! Sorry I might be a bit late to the party rehearsals are killing me tonight.

_17:31pm: okay few questions 1 who are you 2 why are you texting and 3 who are you_

17:32pm: oops sorry wrong number this was meant for my friend

17:33pm: and I'm at rehearsals for my next show

_17:35pm: Ooh so you're some hot shot actor_

17:36pm: No I'm a singer

_17:38pm: my mistake musical boy don't you have a party to be getting to?_

17:39pm: wow someone's a little uptight and doesn't know how to have fun

_17:40pm: I just have a lot on my mind and I don't even know why I'm still talking to a stranger_

17:42pm: Maybe you should go to this party to lighten up a little

_17:43pm: I will never hear that story will I?_

17:45pm: what story?

_17:46pm: the story of why you are being killed?_

17:49pm: no I have a party to get to

_17:50pm: wow you're rude  
17:52pm: and still a stranger _

17:54pm: then why are you still talking to me

_17:55pm: I'm not anymore _

* * *

23:50pm: you still doing that school work?

_23:51pm: huh?_

23:52pm: its your wrong number from before wow you don't remember much

_23:53pm: you again. no I haven't finished and I see that party must be great if you're back texting someone you don't know_

23:54pm: its alrightbut once you have been to one you have been to them all

_23:56pm: So you're a singing party animal nice one_

23:57pm: and you're annoying who stays in all night doing homework

_23:59pm: hey my attendance into college is much better than what your alcohol breath_

_00:00am: That was rude I'm sorry work just stresses me out_

00:05am: it's okay

_00:06am: Once again shouldn't you be having fun?_

00:07am: I would rather talk to you

_00:08am: Really?_

00:10am: Yeah

_00:12am: Wow_

00:13am: Entertain me

_00:15am: Excuse me?_

00:17am: Entertain me tell me a little about you

_00:20am: Like what exactly_

00:21am: Name?

_00:22am: Ally_

00:23am: last name?

_00:25am: Just Ally for now_

00:26am: mysterious I see

_00:27am: no you're still a stranger_

00:29am: oh. Okay what are you studying?

_00:30am:_ music

00:31am: and you criticized ME for being the singer

_00:32am: Singing is different from studying music_

00:33am: not that different though  
00:35am: Where are you studying?

_00:36am: are you sure this is just to entertain you or are you going to turn up at my flat and murder me_

00:37am: as appealing as that sounds no this is strictly me making a friend

_00:38am: so this is how you make all your friends? by texting them you're dying in rehearsals_

00:40am: Nope. Anyway you didn't answer

_00:42am: Miami_

00:44am: Maybe I have already met you

_00:45am: you live here?_

00:46am: afraid so

_00:47am: now I'm really scared you are going to murder me_

00:48am: just don't open the door

_00:50am: you're laughing behind your phone aren't you?_

00:51am: Maybe

_00:53am: you're so weird _

00:55am: I prefer the term not all there

_00:57am: still weird_

01:00am: I just dropped beer on me thanks to you

_01:02am: don't blame your misfortune on me _

01:04am: Maybe you're my lucky charm

_01:06am: you're drunk aren't you_

01:08am: mybe

_01:10am: I am going to take that as a yes_

01:11am: you're not being fun Ally

_01:13am: yes you are drunk _

01:15am: c'mon it will be a laugh

_01:20am: what will?_

01:22am: talking to me

_01:23am: I really have work to do_

01:25am: you need a break

_01:26am: you need to leave me alone_  
_01:28am: you still could be a murderer and now have my number and name_

01:30am: I'm actually a nice person

_01:32am: I'm sure you are _  
_01:35am: but like I said I have work to do_

01:40am: have you finished yet?

_01:43am: you really enjoy talking to strangers don't you_

01:45am: my mum told me to make friends

_01:47am: you have a very wise mother_

01:50am: I know  
01:53am: she also told me to never talk to girls, they have disease

_01:55am: I take that back_

01:58am: you can't now

_01:59am: I can just delete the message_

02:02am: what if I saved it?

_02:03am: that would make you crazy _

02:04am: you calling me a lunatic for finally having a friend

_02:05am: I am going to end this here_  
_02:07am: I don't want a drunk Sysco coming to my door. _

0208am: you're mean

* * *

**That's it hope you like it because I actually really enjoy writing this one! Review for another chapter! oh and if you would like to be told when I update leave your twitter name in review and I will tweet you! Bye for now**


	2. Entertainment and Excuses

**Chapter two! Thanks for all the reviews and reads already! to answer a few questions here is some thing you should know:**

**In this they are 18/19 years old and that's why they were getting drunk**

**Dez and Trish we be in it shortly**

**It will follow a story line**

**Okay so before you read one last thing in this there are pictures and videos and as it won't let me post the link in the actual story all the links are numbered and are in my bio on my page so when you see the number click on the link in my bio and it should bring the story alive a little haha! enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 2: Casual Conversations

**Friday 8th November**

15:01pm: You left me

_15:02pm: what?_

15:03pm: your wrong number from Halloween

_15:05pm: you again_

15:06pm: someone's happy I'm here

_15:07pm: Someone's bored enough to talk to a complete stranger again_

15:08pm: but I know your name now

_15:10pm: that doesn't change anything _

15:11pm: you must be bored if you're texting me back

_15:12pm: its a weekday at 3pm why wouldn't I be bored_

15:13pm: weekdays at 3?

_15:15pm: music lectures _

15:16pm: so you don't actually pay attention in class?  
15:30pm: you left again didn't you  
15:32pm: I find myself talking to myself a lot in these conversations

* * *

**Friday 15th November**

10:10am: You fell asleep on me again

_10:12am: Are we making this a weekly thing now?_

10:13am: yes

10:14am: and you fell asleep on me

_10:15am: I was busy I didn't fall asleep and why are you texting you haven't bothered in a week_

10:16am: I'm in bed ill

_10:18am: can I take that as a sign you are hung-over again?_

10:20am: maybe :)

_10:21am: :)?_

10:23am: You realised that I never texted you

10:24am: That means you like me texting you

_10:25am: it was a good distraction from my work yes other than that you're still annoying_

10:27am: and you're still a dork

_10:28am: then why are you talking to me_

10:39am: rehearsals suck

_10:40am: you're at rehearsals again?_

10:41am: yes

10:42am: nothing gets better than a 4 hour dance rehearsal with blisters all over

_10:43am: I didn't need to know that_

10:44am: so you're the squeamish type

_10:45am: no I just don't like blisters_

10:47am: Anyway what are you up to on this fine morning

_10:48am: You are really bored aren't you?_

_10:49am: I'm at school_

10:50am: so dork girl is a bit of a rebel now

_10:51am: hey I can be bored to you know_

10:53am: I know

_10:55am: It's your turn_

10:56am: My turn what

_10:58am: to entertain me_

_10:59am: tell me stuff about you music boy_

11:01am: ok hit me up what do you want to know

_11:02am: Your name would be a good start_

11:02am: Austin

_11:03am: just Austin?_

11:04am: hey I still could be a murderer I don't want to give away my identity

_11:05am: very funny_

_11:06am: I know you live in Miami so do you study here as well?_

11:07am: I don't study

_11:09am: why not don't singers need an education_

11:10am: I left school to tour

_11:11am: oh wow so you really are a hot shot singer_

11:11am: its 11:11 make a whish

_11:12am: I wish you would stop being so annoying_

11:14am: I know you like it Ally  
11:30am: hello?  
11:45am: you left me again

* * *

_13:02am: I had an exam_

13:03am: I'm sorry

_13:04am: what?_

13:04am: that you had an exam

13:05am: glad I don't have to take them anymore

_13:06am: so you're a singer who doesn't play instruments?_

13:07am: that has nothing to do with what I just asked

_13:08pm: It was a guitar exam stupid_

_13:09pm: I'm learning to play_

13:10pm: Maybe I could teach you sometime

_13:11pm: how is that possible_

13:15pm we might end up meeting one day

_13:16pm: I still think you are a murderer_

13:18pm: I'm too busy to murder anyone right now

_13:19pm: Rehearsals got you beat again?_

13:20am: I'm playing with my girl

_13:21pm I am not sure how to take that_

13:23pm: **[Link 1]**

_13:25pm: Cute_

13:26pm: thanks

_13:26pm: I meant the dog_

13:27am: you still think I'm cute

_13:30am: player_

13:31am: so that's a yes

_13:32am: are you forgetting I don't even know who you are_

13:34am: oh you do you just don't know that you do

_13:35am: you get more and more confusing every second_

13:40am: yet you still reply

13:41pm: this has been fun but I gotta run

13:43pm: hey that rhymed

_13:45pm: genius_

13:46pm: poet and I didn't know it

_13:47pm: I knew that was coming_

13:48pm: so you can now see the future

_13:49pm: shouldn't you be running_

13:50pm: I don't run

_13:51pm: you know what I mean_

13:52pm: I don't want to leave you

_13:53pm: Just go Austin_

13:54om: wow the name card

13:55pm okay I'm going

_13:56pm: you gone yet?_

_13:58pm: I thought so_

* * *

**Friday 16th November**

09:30am: someone's in class again

_09:30am someone took a while to reply_

09:30am: its my day off do you really think I would get up at 9am?

_09:31am: but you are up_

09:32am: that's because you called

_09:32am: well I actually texted_

09:34am: don't try and be smart with me

_09:35am: I sent that text last week _

09:36am: oh I see how it is Ally

09:37am: shouldn't you be learning in class

_09:38am: I'm not in class actually _

09:39am: so you get up at 9am just for fun

_09:40am: no_

09:42am: why are you up then?

_09:43am: I have a visitor_

09:45am: oh is she cute

_09:46am: how do you know its a girl?_

09:48am: oh a boy? Rebel Ally strikes again.

_09:49am: no its a girl_

09:50am: I knew it

09:51am: why is she at yours this early in the morning?

_09:52am: we have work in an hour_

09:54am: you never told me you had a job

_09:46am: you never asked_

09:49am: where do you work?

_09:50am: why do you want to know_

09:51am: I need this information for my ...plan

_09:53am: your plan to murder me_

09:54am: are we still on this murder thing

_09:55am you are not free until proven _

_09:56am: A music shop_

09:58am: huh?

_09:59am: that's where I work a music shop_

10:01: do you do anything that doesn't involve music

_1002am: I watch clouds_

10:04am: haha very funny

_10:05am: I wasn't joking_

10:06am: ...

10:07am: anyway I thought you were in class every weekday? how can you be working?

_10:10am: I have today off just like you. I normally work weekends_

10:11am: so you never have a break?

_10:15am: I'm talking to you aren't I?_

10:16am: That doesn't count

_10:17am: I should be going Trish is waiting_

10:18am: Trish?

_10:20am: my friend_

10:08am oh have fun

10:15am: you already left didn't you

* * *

**That's it for another one :) it a bit longer than the last one and maybe the next one will be a bit longer? These chapters are just a little introductory chapters and then you will notice a story starting to develop! keep reviewing and also keep checking back because I might change the name!**


	3. Arguments and Adventures

**Here's another one! glad you are linking it so far hope you all continue reading! and keep reviewing for more! oh and remember to click the links in my description when they appear in the story **

* * *

**Saturday 17th November**

_9:55am: Are you up?_

9:57am: look who's texting me for a change  
9:58am: and its not Friday

_10:00am: I'm at work again and I'm bored_

10:02am: so you're using me for your boredom now  
10:03am: not cool Ally not cool

_10:04am: but but  
10:05am: you said the same thing to me  
10:05am: your mad at me now aren't you  
10:06am: Im sorry Austin_

10:07am: Ally chill I was joking  
10:08am: Wow you really need to lighten up

_10:10am: DON'T DO THAT AUSTIN_

10:11am: :D

_10:13am: what are you smiling at _

10:14am: you care

_10:15am: about what_

10:16am: me

_10:17am: no I don't_

10:18am: you do  
10:19am: if you didn't you wouldn't have worried that I was mad at you

_10:20am: I am just a nice person_  
_10:21am: maybe you should try it sometime_

10:22am: you still care

_10:23am: stop trying to change the subject_

10:24am: we never had a subject

_10:25am then why are you texting me_

10:26am: you texted me first

_10:27am: I just need a distraction_

10:28am: well I can't stay for long I have rehearsal

_10:30am: again?_  
_10:40am: you left didn't you_  
_10:50am: so much for being my distraction_

**Sunday 18th November **

11:00am: I walked past a music store and it reminded me of you

_11:03am: Its not Friday _

11:04am: I thought we were past that now

_11:05am: you are still a stranger_

11:06am: you can't seem to let things go

_11:08am: you can't take a joke_

11:10am: knock knock

_11:11am: are you really doing this_

11:12am: knock knock

_11:14am: I guess so_  
_11:15am: who's there_

11:16am: woo

_11:17am: woo who_

11:19am: are you an owl

_11:20am: wow_  
_11:21am: good job you aren't a comedian_

11:23am: ouch

_11:24am: you never told me about the music store you passed._

11:25am: it was big

_11:27am: nice detail_

11:30am: it had instruments in it

_11:32am: keep going you're nearly there to actually having to use your brain! _

11:34am: It was in New York

_11:35am: New York?  
11:37am: I thought you lived in Miami _

11:40am: oh I do  
11:43am: but I also said I had a show to rehearse for  
11:45am: now who needs to use their brain

_11:47am: pretty new York isn't it_

11:50am: so you've been?

_11:52am: yes quite a few times_  
_11:53am: times square is my favourite_

11:54am: Guess where I am **[LINK 2]**

_11:55AM: Do you enjoy making me suffer_

11:56am: hey I was up at 5am

_11:57am: I would rather be there than in this shop_

11:58am: you want me to get you a present

_11:59am: sure a present I will never get_

12:00am: we might meet

_12:02am: you keep saying that_

12:03am: because it might happen

_12:05am: what ever you say_

12:06am: you should be working

_12:07am: I'm on break  
12:10am: and now its over_

12:12am: I'm guessing you will be going then

_12:13am: wow you're a smart ass_

12:15am: no need to get sassy  
12:20am: wow I really need to stop texting when I know you won't answer  
17:10pm: I'M A GRANDAD

_17:20pm: why did I come home from work to find this_

17:24pm: my girl just had puppies

_17:26pm: can I have one_

17:28pm: sure **[LINK 3]**

_17:30pm: that is too cute  
17:33pm: send it in the post_

17:35pm: I don't know where you live

_17:36pm: and you're never going to find out _

17:38pm: then how can I send it

_17:40pm: it was a joke idiot_

17:43pm: so what does Ally normally get up to on a Sunday evening

_17:25pm: Ally does homework_

17:26pm: shocker

_17:27pm: well what does Austin do on a Sunday evening_

17:28pm: Austin goes to central park

_17:30pm: Aww does Austin wanna play on the swings_

17:32pm: [LINK4]

_17:32pm: you performing there?_

17:33pm: yep I'm next on

_17:34pm: when you told me you were a big singer_  
_17:35pm: I probably do know who you are don't I_

17:36pm: probably

_17:38pm: I could be talking to a celebrity omg can I have your autograph_

17:40pm: very funny

_17:41pm: I wasn't joking_

17:43pm: this is where I leave you

_17:45pm: you always have to leave_

17:46pm: you have work to do Ally

_17:47pm: and_

17:50pm: finish your work and I will give you an autograph after the

_17:51pm done deal mister celebrity_

17:52pm: is that your new name for me now?

_17:53pm: maybe _

17:54pm: see you later Allygator

_17:56pm: vey original _

17:58pm: i'm going now

_17:59pm: ok_

18:00: stop texting me then

_18:00: you stop texting me_

18:01pm: no you stop texting me

_18:03pm: are we really doing this?_

18:04pm: ok I am actually going now

* * *

**ok so I know this one is kinda short but hope you like it**


	4. Girlfriends and Guesses

**Hey back again! Hope you enjoy this chapter and finally Dez is in it! yay I know a lot have been asking for him! so enjoy**

* * *

**Tuesday 20th November **

22:30pm: you still awake

**22:33pm: yeah buddy what's up**

22:34pm: oops sorry Dez wrong number  
22:35pm: haha

**22:37pm: good job it was me though you never know you could have been talking to a random stranger**

22:39pm: good one

**22:40pm: what**

22:42pm: never mind

**22:43pm: tell me**

22:44pm: its nothing

**22:45pm: Austin**

22:48pm: Dez

**22:49pm: Austin**

22:50pm: Dez

**22:52pm: dude just tell me**

22:53pm: ignoring you

**22:55pm: tell me**

22:57pm: going now

**22:59pm: not giving up on this **

23:01pm: you will

**23:03pm: never**

* * *

23:20: Ally?

_23:22pm: yeah_

23:24pm: finally

23:25pm: huh?

23:26pm: I texted Dez by mistake

_23:28pm: you are really not good with texting the right number are you_

23:30pm: it lead me to you

_23:32pm: bleh_

23:34pm: that bad?

_23:36pm: don't ever try that on a girl _

23:38pm: c'mon it wasn't that bad

_23:40pm: it was _

23:43pm: shut up

_23:44pm: why did you text me anyway_

23:45pm: I wanted to talk

_23:46pm: all you ever want to do was talk_

23:48pm: I am a chatter box what can I say

_23:50pm: are you at another party?_

23:52pm: weekday? no way

_23:55pm: oh don't rock stars party during the week_

23:57pm: I'm on a plane

_23:59pm: you are still in New York?  
00:00am: think carefully before you come up with a witty reply _

00:02am: getting predictable am I

_00:04am: you always were_

00:5am: don't you have school tomorrow

_00:07am: don't you have rehearsal _

00:10am: I asked you first

_00:11am: I asked you second _

00:13am: Ally I'm getting angry

_00:14am: you never told me you were the hulk _

00:16am: you never asked

_00:18am: are you the hulk _

00:20am: maybe

_00:21am: I thought you were a murderer _

00:22am: :/

_00:24am: to answer your question I do have school  
00:25am: and I should be sleeping_

00:29am: then why are you awake

_00:30am: Tangled is on_

00:31am: Tangled? the Disney movie

_00:34am: Austin doesn't like Disney?  
00:35am: are you sure you aren't a murderer _

00:36am: I never said I didn't like it  
00:38am: you just wouldn't let me answer_  
_00:39am: I am a very big fan of tangled

_00:40am: oh really _

00:42am: yes I am  
00:45am: don't be too surprised

_00:47am: aww are you the type of person who buys the mickey hats at Disney world?_

00:50am: nooo **[LINK 5]**

_00:54am: wow you take things seriously_

00:55am: don't you need to be going to bed  
00:56am: when do you have class?

_00:58am: 7am_

01:00am: Ally go to bed

_01:02am: don't tell me what to do_

01:03AM: I just won't talk to you then

_01:4am: oh you wouldn't_

01:06am: why not?

_01:07am: because I am irresistible_

01:10am: go to bed

**Thursday 22nd November**

13:02pm: how long do you sleep for

_13:30pm: I was in school idiot_

13:55pm: you took a while to reply

_14:20pm: says you_

14:30pm: what are you doing

_14:35pm: I just dropped my phone_

14:40pm: clumsy

_14:42pm: hey a girl pushed me she is trying to get to a signing_

14:44pm: like a court signing?

_14:45pm: very funny a CD signing_

14:50pm: ooh some hot shot celebrity

_14:55pm: yeah I didn't catch his first name but his last was moon?_  
_14:56pm: funny name if I say so_

14:57pm: yeah ... hilarious  
14:59pm: you never told me what you were up to

_15:00pm: literally just finished school_

15:02pm: you really need a break

_15:04pm: I'm having one I finish for two weeks on Friday_

15:06pm: finally Ally gets a break

_15:08pm: don't get excited_

15:09pm: well I am

_15:10pm: I don't have much to do_

15:12pm: why don't you come talk to me

_15:14pm: that is such a holiday_

15:16pm: oh shut up Ally  
15:17pm: you know what I'm going to make this the best holiday you have ever had

_15:20pm: how?_

15:21pm: I have a plan

_15:24pm: how...intriguing_

15:26pm: gotta go

_15:28pm: why?_

15:29pm: work on my plan

_15:30pm: Austin you're scaring me_  
_15:36pm: I'm so locking my door tonight_

* * *

**17:00pm: tell me**

17:02pm: Dez are we still on this

**17:04pm: yes**

17:06pm: not telling you

**17:08pm:i will find out**

17:09pm: you won't

**17:10pm: so what where you up to before**

17:12pm: texting Ally  
17:13pm: oh crap

**17:14pm: GOTTCHA**

17:15pm: I never said anything

**17:19pm: you need to tell me now**  
**17:20pm: who's Ally  
****17:23pm: don't mess with me Austin**

17:26pm: fine she is a girl I have been talking to

**17:29pm: ooh what does she look like**

17:30pm: I don't know

**17:32pm: funny**

17:35pm: no I'm being serious  
17:36pm: I met her when I tried to text you but got her number instead  
17:38pm: you can call it a happy accident

**17:40pm: dude you don't know this girl**

17:42pm: I know but she makes me smile  
17:43pm: I enjoy talking to her I sort of feel empty without seeing her text when I wake up

**17:45pm: how long has this been going on**

17:47pm: since Halloween

**17:50pm: Austin does Kira know about this**

17:52pm: why would she have to its completely innocent

**17:54pm: when was the last time you texted your actual girlfriend **

17:55pm: yesterday

**17:56pm: asking her to get you baseball tickets doesn't count**

17:57pm: ok then maybe two months maybe three  
17:59pm: I still don't get why its wrong

**18:01pm: would you show her any of those texts**

18:03pm: no

**18:04pm: then you have just answered your own question**  
**18:05pm: I mean I think this is cute texting someone you don't know but not if you have a girlfriend**

18:07pm: its not cheating I don't even like Ally like that

**18:09pm: then why do you keep texting her back?**  
**18:11pm: bye Austin I have work to do**

* * *

**that's it hope you enjoyed! And what do you think Austin's plan is?**


	5. Sand and Suprises

**I'm back! sorry its been a while but I have actually wrote the next 5 chapters so they will be up shortly! this chapter is a little cuter and Trish is finally in it! so I hope you enjoy and review!**

**just a reminder:**

Austin

_Ally_

**Dez**

_**Trish**_

* * *

**Saturday 24th November**

17:04pm: lets play a quick fire game

_17:06pm: why?_

17:08pm: because I need to know you better

_17:10pm: you're bored again aren't you_

17:12pm: yes

_17:14pm: okay then ask away_

17:15pm: favourite holiday

_17:18pm: oh Christmas_  
_17:19pm: and yours?_

17:20pm: I'm asking the questions here

_17:21pm: okay keep your pants on_

17:22pm: snow or sand

_17:23pm: sand_

17:25pm: so you like Christmas but sand? weird

_17:26pm: who's answering the questions here_

17:27pm: ok ok  
17:28pm: tea of coffee

_17:30pm: hot chocolate_

17:32pm: wow difficult  
17:33pm: TV or film

_17:34pm: film_

17:36pm: favourite animal

_17:37pm: dog_

17:38pm: do you like adventure

_17:40pm: yes_

17:43pm: is tangled your favourite Disney movie?

_17:48pm: yes_  
_17:50pm: are you nearly done because I have to interview someone at work_

17:51pm: ok last one  
17:52pm: one thing you have always wanted to do

_17:54pm: um swim with dolphins_

17:55pm: wow that's something

_17:56pm: well I'm sorry we are not all rock stars like you_

17:58pm: I thought you had to work

_17:59pm: I do_  
_18:00pm: bye Austin_

* * *

**21:01pm: guess who got a new job **

21:03pm: I'm guessing you?

**21:05pm: yep I just had the interview**

21:06pm: hang on you just had the interview?

**21:08pm: that's what I just said**

21:10pm: where is this new job?

**21:12pm: at the mall**

21:13pm: which shop

**21:16pm: sonic boom, its a music shop**

21:18pm: DEZ  
21:19pm: WHO INTERVIEWED YOU

**21:20pm: two girls**  
**21:22pm: what's gotten into you Austin**

21:23pm: WHAT WERE THEIR NAMES

**21:24pm: Ally and Trish? I think or was it Patricia?**

21:26pm: DEZ DEZ DEZ DEZ DEZ DEZ DEZ

**21:28pm: Austin spit it out**

21:30pm: THIS IS THE ALLY I'VE BEEN SPEAKING TO  
21:32pm: THE ONE I SAID I WAS TEXTING  
21:34pm: MY ALLY

**21:36pm: so she does exist**  
**21:37: should I ask about you?**

21:39pm: no  
21:40pm: but I'm going to text her see if she answers  
21:43pm: ok done

**21:46pm: oh its her alright**

21:47pm: omg I knew she lived in Miami but not 10 minutes away  
21:50pm: tell me what does she look like

**21:52pm: she looks cute**  
**21:54pm: I might ask her out**

21:56pm: DUDE NO

**21:57pm: I was joking**

21:59pm: ok so I need your help

**22:01pm: I'm listening**

**Monday 26th November **

14:01pm: I have instructions for you

_14:05pm: okay but why_

14:07pm: for my plan remember

_14:09pm: that's why you haven't texted me in a while_

14:11pm: anyway I have instructions

_14:13pm: this isn't going to get me killed is it?_

14:15pm: no  
14:16pm: pay attention

_14:17pm: Ok I'm listening_

14:20pm: firstly tonight at 7pm you will need to head down to south beach

_14:23pm: that will be a drive but I'm willing to take it_

14:24pm: you will need to enter at the main gate and text me when you get there for your next set of instructions

_14:25pm: you intrigue me Austin_

14:27pm: I know  
14:29pm: I have that effect

_14:30pm: your also still annoying_

14:32pm: I could even say the same thing about you Ally

_14:35pm: I really want to know what you sound like right now_

14:40pm: maybe we should call sometime

_14:43pm: maybe_

14:45pm: anyway I've got to go remember text me when you get there

_14:46pm: got it_

* * *

_16:34pm: hey Trish fancy coming to the beach with me_

**_16:35pm: why?_**

_16:36pm: I have been told to go by Austin_

**_16:38pm: you are still texting this guy?_**

_16:39pm: yes I don't see any harm_

**_16:40pm: he could be leading you to your death Ally_**

_16:42pm: he is a genuine guy I don't see the harm in having a little fun_

**_16:45pm: okay I will come with you but If I die I'm going to kill you_**

_16:46pm: that is physically impossible_

**_16:48pm: you know what I mean_**

_16:49pm: he wants me there at 7 so I'll pick you up at 6_

**_16:50pm: ok see you then_**

* * *

_18:55pm: ok Austin I'm here_

18:57pm: a little early

_18:59pm: I'm here anyway_

19:00pm: okay

_19:02pm: now what_

19:04pm: oh right  
19:05pm: On your left there should be a pink beach hut right?

_19:08pm: um yes_

19:10pm: walk down that path and keep following it

_19:11pm: what am I meant to be looking for_

19:13pm: you will know when you get there

_19:15pm: okay I'm scared_

19:16pm: just keep walking

_19:30pm: Oh Austin its beautiful **[LINK 6]**_  
_19:33pm: thank you for showing me this_

19:35pm: I combined Christmas and sand together just how you like it

_19:37pm: this is perfect why have I never seen these lights before_

19:39pm: no one really goes to the beach on Christmas

_19:41pm: well thank you I will be going here more often_  
_19:42pm: but why are you showing me this_

19:43pm: I told you I was making this the best holiday ever

_19:45pm: well thank you it was perfect_

19:46pm: its not over yet  
19:47pm: you have one more surprise tonight and more along the week

_19:50pm: oh wow you really don't have to_

19:52pm: but I want to  
19:55pm: anyway keep walking down that path until you reach a small coffee shop

_20:02pm: wow its so pretty and Christmassy I love it_

20:05pm: well go inside  
20:07pm: and say your name at the counter

_20:20pm: oh wow_

20:23pm: so you like it then

_20:24pm: omg I love it **((LINK 7))  
**20:37pm: you are spoiling me and I don't like it_

20:40pm: so much for being grateful

_20:42pm: I just want to know why you are doing this we don't even know each other_

20:45pm: I know you enough to know you are a great person and need a break  
20:47pm: now go enjoy your hot chocolate

_20:50pm: you are pretty great yourself Austin_

20:52pm: I thought I was a stranger

_20:54pm: the best stranger I have ever not met_

20:58pm: are you okay you are getting extremely lovey  
21:00pm: the hot chocolate gone to your brain

_21:02pm: no its just that no one has ever done anything like that for me_

21:04pm: well obviously someone should  
21:07pm: I have to go but be prepared for more surprises tomorrow

_21:10pm: I don't know anything that will top this_  
_21:12pm: bye anyway_

* * *

**so that's it for this chapter its a little cuter than the other and this just sets up the story line for the rest of the story line! 10 reviews for the next chapter :)) and if you want tweet updates leave your twitter names in the reviews :) **


	6. Mistakes and Missed Calls

**I hope you enjoy this chapter! I really enjoyed writing this and it has a little bit of a twist I think you might enjoy! Ps ALL OF THE LINKS TO THE PICTURES ARE IN MY PROFILE DESCRIPTION**

* * *

**Tuesday 27****th**** November **

9:00am: good morning Ally

_9:05am: good morning Austin _

9:07am: what are you up to on this fine morning?

_9:10am: why I am just cleaning up someone's puke all over the piano  
9:12am: what are you up to?_

9:15am: I am currently peeling blisters off my foot

_9:17am: this got really disturbing really quickly _

9:20am: I know I know  
9:22am: well you did make it disturbing first

_9:25am: you asked me what I was doing and I don't want to start a friendship off with lies_

9:27am: I thought our friendship had already started

_9:29am: it has but it's just getting stronger_

9:31am: oh so you do care about me

_9:32am: you forced me into it by being nice_

9:35am: well I'm sorry maybe I should start calling you dork girl again

_9:38am: jerk _

9:39am: cockroach

_9:40am: douche bag _

9:42am: you know when a girl is mean to it mean she likes you

_9:43am: slime ball  
9:44am: you are sly Austin I still believe you will murder me one day _

9:46am: that's if we ever met

_9:48am: do you think we ever will_

9:50am: I don't know maybe  
9:53am: it is possible

_9:55am: I guess so_

9:57am: any way are you ready for your surprise today

_9:59am: I'm not sure I have no idea what's in store for me _

10:01am: I' sure you will love it

_10:02am: well I have a surprise for you too _

10:04pm: what?

_10:06pm: its a surprise  
10:08am: something for you to look forward to _

10:10am: I thought I was the type to give out gifts to people I don't know

_10:12am: I know but this is a surprise we can both benefit from  
10:14am: trust me _

10:16am: okay now I'm scared

_10:17am: hey I was the one who drove 30 minutes for you yesterday _

10:19am: I know but it was worth it right

_10:20am: yeah it was _

10:22am: so are you going to tell me the surprise now

_10:24am: no _

10:25am: you suck Ally

_10:26am: so do you Austin  
10:28am: I've got to run_

10:29am: where you running to

_10:31am: very funny_  
_10:32am: I have a ...date _

10:33am: oh  
10:38am: hope you have fun

_10:40am: I doubt it I have more fun talking to you then speaking to boys_  
_10:42am: did I just say that?_

10:44am: yes Ally yes you did  
10:47am: just be back before my next surprise

_10:50am: when is that dad _

10:52am: be at the mall for 5pm

_10:54am: there are over 100 malls in Miami stupid_

10:56am: the one you work in duh

_10:57am: how do you..._

10:59am: oh crap you don't know

_11:02am: know what? Austin_

11:04am: it doesn't matter  
11:05am: now go enjoy your date

_11:07am: Austin  
11:20am: I am not amused_

* * *

11:24am: he dude you up for a little basketball

**11:25am: what happened to Ally? **  
**11:27am: All you seem to do is talk to her**

11:30am: She's on a date

**11:32am: ooh so you decided to come running back to me**

11:34am: dude

**11:36am: I'm joking Austin **  
**11:37am: I actually love you and Ally but do me one favour**  
**11:40am: break up with Kira**

11:42am: why?

**11:44am: I know how this ends **  
**11:45am: you and Ally will end up liking each other**  
**11:46am: she will become heartbroken because you will have a girlfriend**  
**11:47am: you never speak to her ever again**

11:48am: oh wow I don't want that

**11:50am: then you know what you have to do**

11:51am: thanks dude

* * *

**_16:45pm: hey are you on your Austin surprise yet?_**

_16:48pm: no still on that date_

**_16:49am: then why are you texting_**

_16:50pm because he is boring me_

**_16:53pm: then why are you dating this guy_**

_16:56pm: I don't know_  
_16:57pm: maybe I need a distraction_  
_16:59pm: I wonder what Austin would be like on a date_

**_17:01pm earth to Ally_**  
**_17:03pm: isn't it obvious_**

_17:04pm: what is_

**_17:06pm: you like Austin_**

_17:10pm: what? no I don't even know the guy Trish_

**_17:13pm: okay whatever you say_**

_17:15am: but I don't_

**_17:16pm: so what are you doing now?_**

_17:18pm: waiting for Austin's surprise_

**_17:20pm: my case is closed._**

* * *

17:23pm: hey

_17:25pm: you're late_

17:27pm: I know emergency rehearsal

_17:29pm: what makes it an emergency_

17:31pm: I have a show tomorrow in front of 1 million people

_17:33pm: oh I get it now_  
_17:34pm: but before we get into this surprise can I talk to you?_

17:35pm: someone's getting serious  
17:36pm: I'm kidding you can tell me anything

_17:38pm: is it possible to fall for someone you have never met?_  
_17:40pm: its for Trish_

17:42pm: oh  
17:43pm: well if they never met how does...Trish know this boy

_17:44pm: they have been ...emailing_

17:45pm: how long for?

_17:46pm: nearly a month_

17:47pm: well I guess it is possible  
17:48pm: you can't help who you fall for

_17:50pm: but should she go for it? having never met him_

17:52pm: I think she should  
17:53pm: you never know this guy could really like her too

_17:56pm: what if she called him would that be ok?_

17:58pm: I think it would be great  
18:00pm: now can I give you the surprise

_18:03pm: certainly_

18:05pm: firstly go to the Christmas tree

_18:07pm: yeah_

18:10pm: now look underneath it

_18:12pm: you got me a present?_

18:14pm: look in the box Ally

1_8:16pm: OMG YOU GOT ME A DOG_

18:19pm: remember my dog had puppies?  
18:20pm: yeah you can pick it up at the rescue centre

_18:21pm: OMG OMG THANK YOU THANK YOU_

18:23pm: I'm glad you like it

_18:26pm: you are a really nice guy Austin_

18:27pm: I know  
18:28pm: can I have my surprise now?

_18:30pm: ok just give me a minute_

* * *

_18:32pm: Trish I'm freaking out_

**_18:34pm: its okay it will be fine you guys know each other well enough_**

_18:36pm: but what if he doesn't answer_  
_18:37pm: what if he doesn't like my voice_

**_18:40pm Ally calm down it will be fine just take a breathe and call him_**  
**_18:42pm: and then tell me all about it_**

* * *

18:45pm: I'm waiting Ally

_18:46pm: ok here I go_

_*Ally rings Austin*_

* * *

18:48pm: DEZ ALLY CALLED ME

**18:49pm: OMG WHAT DID YOU DO**

18:50pm: I WAS MEANT TO DO SOMETHING

**18:52pm: YOU WERE MEANT TO ANSWER STUPID**

18:53pm: WHAT DO I DO DO I CALL HER BACK?

**18:54pm: YES NOW GO**

* * *

_18:56pm: he never answered_

**_18:59pm: oh Ally I'm sorry_**

_19:01pm: its okay it was a long shot_

**_19:02pm: so what are you going to do now_**

_19:03pm: probably turn my phone off and focus on my music for a while_  
_19:05pm: I was stupid thinking Austin actually might like me_

**_19:07pm: don't worry Ally you don't need a boy friend you have me _**

_19:10pm: thanks Trish_

* * *

19:13 she is not answering I think I blew it  
19:14 I BLEW IT DIDN'T I

**19:16pm: dude calm down**  
**19:17pm: why don't you try again tomorrow**

19:19pm: sounds like a plan

* * *

**So that's it! I know bit of a cliff hanger but...do you think Austin should call Ally? 10 reviews for the next chapter**


	7. Mysteries and Missing you's

**Hey guys! before you start this chapter is different but I hope you still like it! I just needed it to fill in a gap so what happens in the next chapter could happen if you get me? anyway I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

**Wednesday 28th November**

12:46pm: Hey Ally you up for another surprise?  
13:00pm: Ally?  
14:01pm: are you ignoring me?  
14:30pm: I'm sorry for ignoring your call  
14:32pm: I was just shocked  
14:35pm: in a good way of course  
14:40pm you know what I'm going to give you a little break  
15:00pm: just text me okay

**Thursday 29th November**

17:03pm: Ally  
17:07pm: Alllllyyyyyy  
19:01pm: Ally please I'm so sorry  
19:07pm: I need my distraction back  
19:10pm: please just message me  
19:13pm: oh break I forgot

**Saturday 31st November**

10:03am: Happy one month anniversary  
19:10pm: I miss you

* * *

19:30pm: I blew it

**19:32pm: she is still not talking to you?**

19:34pm: no and I don't think she will again

**19:35pm: I'm sure she will**

19:36pm: how do you know

**19:37pm: I just do**

* * *

**19:40pm: spoken to Ally recently **

**_19:42pm: she won't answer_ **

**19:43pm: I'm not sure what Austin did anyway to make he ignore him **

_**19:45pm: he didn't answer her call making he think he didn't like her**_

**19:47pm: She does know he broke up with his girlfriend for her?**

**_19:50pm: Really? Maybe he should tell her_  
_19:51pm Dez I have a plan_ **

**19:53pm: spill it Trish **

_**19:56pm: We can plan a surprise and say it was Austin then she will have to speak with him again**_

**19:58pm: great  
19:59pm: but how do we do one of the surprises?**

_**20:01pm: we start off small and go from there****20:03pm: but you have to text her and tell her the details**_

**20:04pm: I don't even know her number**

_**20:06pm: I'll give it to you stupid **_

**20:08pm: and what if she finds out we have been speaking?**

_**20:10pm: she won't ok  
20:11pm: and only talk her not in work or she will find out **_

**20:13pm ok ok **

_**20:15pm: now what should we start with first?**_

* * *

**Sunday 1st December **

12:01pm:i'm in rehearsal  
12:15pm: this is the part where you give me some comment on how I complain too much  
12:30pm: or how I'm a murderer  
13:00pm: I really miss you

* * *

**Monday 2nd December **

10:03am: you would be in class right now  
10:33am: Ally please come back to me  
10:34am: you were so lovely  
10:35am: I miss my buddy  
10:36am: Ally  
10:40am: that was meant to rhyme by the way  
19:00pm: I have a show tonight I will think of you

* * *

**Tuesday 3rd December**

01:01am: okay its been a week please talk to me  
01:04am: THAT'S IT  
01:06am: I am going crazy I can't even sleep  
01:10am: I hate thinking that I have hurt you or done something to make you upset  
01:13am: I don't like seeing instruments and thinking of you  
01:15am: or seeing my dog and remembering you have one of her puppies  
01:20am: and I despise the fact that I feel empty for some reason  
01:21am: that I am missing something or someone  
01:24am: to you this might be a texting thing but to me you are the only girl who likes me for me  
01:25am: not for the celebrity me but just me  
04:25am: going back to the question you asked me last week  
04:27am: yes it is possible to fall for someone you have never met  
04:30am: because I have

* * *

**Wednesday 4th December **

**10:30am: hey Ally this is Dez  
10:32am: I know you have been ignoring me and Trish and Austin  
10:35am: oh yeah I should mention that I am his best friend  
10:37am: anyway I hope you had a good holiday  
10:38am: And please do me one favour  
10:40am: put any anger you have for Austin behind right now and meet me here (LINK8) at 4pm  
10:42am: hope you see you there**

* * *

**11:01pm: I sent her it  
**

**_11:03pm: lets see if see if she turns up_ **

**11:05pm: should we tell Austin about it?**

**_11:07am: no _  
_11:10am: we want her to speak to him again and for it to be a surprise_ **

**11:11am: okay captain **

_**11:12am: you know Dez you are alright  
11:14am: maybe after we get Austin and Ally talking again we could talk more**_

**11:17am: sounds great**

* * *

14:30am: look I'm sorry about me before I was tired and  
14:32ppm: who am I kidding I meant every word  
14:34pm: please come back to me  
15:04pm: have you ever wondered why dogs do that thing where they drag their bums across the carpet  
15:05pm: its weird isn't it  
15:10pm: I wonder how her pup is doing?  
15:11pm: is she doing ok?  
15:13pm: I thought so

* * *

**16:02pm: she is here**

_**16:03pm: well begin the plan**_  
_**16:05pm: start off by giving her the voucher**_  
_**16:20pm: did she like it?**_

**16:25pm: she screamed?**  
**16:30pm: I'm taking that as a yes**

_**16:35pm: yay now take her over to the hut**_

**16:40pm: wow I was, you are bossy sometimes Trish**

**16:43pm: shut up just take her to the dolphins and makes sure she has a good time **

**16:50pm: controlling much?**

**_16:54pm: no I just want her and Austin to be happy_ **

**16:55pm: well i'm going to leave her now  
16:58pm: whatever happens, happens**

* * *

_19:40pm: hi Austin_

19:43pm: Ally

* * *

**That's it hope you enjoyed I know it was a little different but you will LOVE the next chapter? 10 reviews until the next chapter**


	8. Weddings and Wishes

**Hi guys so I just wanted to say thank you so so much for reading and reviewing it means a lot and I didn't think you would like this story. Anyway it continues from the last chapter and contains a link again which is in my bio. oh and if you haven't noticed already I update this story on Thursdays (excepts from today obviously) so that's when each chapter will go up! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Wednesday 4th December (continued)**

19:45pm: you're back

_19:46pm: I'm sorry_  
_19:48pm: I shouldn't have left_

19:50pm: its ok you're here now

_19:52pm: no but I am really sorry_  
_19:54pm: I didn't think you would care that much if I stopped texting_  
_19:56pm: I should have messed with you_

19:58pm: so you read my texts?

_19:59pm: every one_

20:01pm: oh no

_20:03pm: they were cute_

20:05pm: they were embarrassing

_20:07pm: oh they weren't_

20:09pm: they were  
20:10pm: you're just saying that to make me feel better

_20:13pm: oh Austin how you do misjudge me_

20:14pm: don't get witty on me

_20:16pm: I always have been witty_  
_20:17pm: you're just too stupid to notice_

20:20pm: hey that hurt

_20:21pm: want me to kiss it better?_

20:23pm: YES

_20:24pm: fine but I don't come cheap_

20:26pm: since when did I have to buy our friendship?

_20:28pm: since you texted me_

20:29pm: ok then what is it going to cost me?

_20:31pm: a phone call_

20:32pm: we going to try this again?

_20:34pm: if you want_  
_20:35pm: it's just haunting me that I don't know what you sound like_

20:37pm: okay you have got it  
20:40pm: but not now I want it to be a surprise  
20:43pm: for when you need some cheering up

_20:45pm: I'm taking it you're scared?_

20:46pm: no I want to call more than anything  
20:48pm: but I want to make it special  
20:50pm: can I have that kiss now my feelings still hurt

_20:53pm: no surprise no kiss_

20:54pm: when did you become so diva Ally?  
20:55pm: I like it

_20:56pm: ㈳3_

20:58pm: I have the perfect idea  
20:59pm: just hold on one second

_21:03pm: it's been a second_

21:05pm: ok I'm going to call you but let it go to voice message okay

_21:08pm: so you will call me but not have a conversation?_

21:10pm: just shut up and listen

_21:12pm: ok captain_

21:13pm: oh dibs on captain hook

_21:15pm: where's peter?_

21:17pm: very funny  
21:18pm: now listen

*Austin on voicemail* **[[LINK 9]] **

_21:25pm: OH WOW_

21:27pm: so you like it?

_21:29pm: that was beautiful_  
_21:30pm: was that you?_

21:32pm: me and my brother  
21:34pm: I was going to play it for you last week but you know

_21:35pm: It was perfect_  
_21:38pm: wait you have a brother?_

21:39pm: yes sir

_21:40pm: I'm just going to ignore the sir part because I am discovering more things about you_  
_21:43pm: so is he older or younger?_

21:45pm: older by 4 years

_21:47pm: wow and I'm guessing he is a musician too?_

21:50pm: you guessed correctly

_21:53pm: I wish I had siblings_

21:55pm: maybe he can be yours one day

_21:56pm: like an in law_  
_21:58pm: oh Austin are you proposing?_

22:00pm: we could get married on the beach

_22:02pm: at Christmas_

22:05pm: and the honeymoon at Disneyland

_22:06pm: how many kids do you want?_

22:08pm: ooh two girl and boy  
22:10pm: and their names would be?

_22:13pm: I like Lea for a girl_

22:16pm: what about Joe for a boy?

_22:20pm: can we get a pet as well?_  
_22:23pm: I'm thinking a guinea pig_  
_22:25pm: names Geoffrey_

22:28pm: A guinea pig?  
22:30pm: we need something more badass like a lizard or a boxer dog

_22:32pm: if you bring a lizard into our house I'm filing for divorce_

22:34pm: wow I never knew getting married to you would be so much work

_22:38pm: you marry me you marry my love for guinea pigs_

22:39pm: maybe I will reconsider

_22:41pm: no back outs I have already brought my dress_

22:45pm I need to get a tux

_22:46pm: and a priest_

22:48pm: and a DJ

_22:50: don't forget rings_

22:52pm: planning a fake wedding is stressful

_22:54pm: do you ever want to get married?_

22:57pm: one day yes  
22:59pm: do you? I'm sure you would make a lovely bride

_23:01pm: I'm not sure I don't think I believe in all that Mr right stuff_

23:03pm: maybe you will when you find him

_23:05pm: I don't want to be waiting my whole life to find a guy_

23:07pm: maybe you have already found him

_23:10pm: maybe he still is a stranger_

23:12pm: we are on the same joke here aren't we?

_23:14pm: you're so weird_  
_23:15pm: I do worry about you sometimes_

23:17pm: everybody says that even Dez

_23:20pm why didn't you tell me you and him were friends_

23:23pm: how did you know

_23:25pm: he told me I work with him duh_

23:27pm: oh yeah totally forgot

_23:30pm: that reminds me I have school_

23:34pm: can't you stay a little longer?

_23:36pm: are you begging?_

23:38pm: maybe  
23:40pm: oh come on we haven't talked in a week

_23:43pm: ok ok I guess I could stay a little longer_

23:45pm: so you're not in your bed?

_23:48pm: that's none of your business_

23:50pm: Ally

_23:52pm: but I'm tired_  
_23:53pm: we have been talking for like 5 hours_

23:57pm: oh I see how it is

_23:59pm: Just because you don't have to get up early doesn't mean others don't have to_

00:01am: FYI I have to be up at 6am

_00:03am: what now? more rehearsal?_

00:05am: nope I'm going to England

_00:08am: oh how are you going to cope without texting me_

00:10am: what?

_00:12am: its a 6 hour time difference I am not getting up early just to text you_

00:14am: offended

_00:16am: okay if you let me go to sleep now I will make the time difference work_

00:18am: promise?

_00:20am: promise_

00:23am: okay then goodnight Ally  
00:25am: sleep tight

* * *

**That's it hope you enjoyed and you should follow me on twitter (moonshoeskirsty) just saying. **

**10 reviews for the next chapter.**


	9. Nicknames and Natter

**Hey guys sorry for the last update again I had a whole week of exams but I promise it will be up on Thursday next week! Hope you enjoy it, it involves something many of you have been waiting for.**

* * *

**Thursday 5th December**

07:25am: Good morning Ally are you awake yet?

_07:30am: I am now_

07:32am: someone's a little grumpy this morning

_07:34am: what's wrong?_  
_07:35am: you only seem to text me when you're bored or want something_

07:36am: I have a 10 hour plane ride ahead of me  
07:38am: this isn't the end of our conversation

_07:40am: so I have to put up with you for 10 hours_

07:42am: oh wow don't seem too excited you're killing me with excitement

_07:45am: okay so you're someone good with sarcasm_

07:46am: has anyone ever told you you're grumpy in the morning

_07:48am: has anyone ever told you that you have the tendency to state the obvious_

07:50am: Ally please no smart words

_07:53am: sorry I forgot I need to keep it kindergarten rated_

07:55am: I never thought I would say this but I would like to take back our friendship

_07:57am: oh but you can't_

07:59am: and why not?

_08:03am: because I am too irresistible for you_

08:05am: are you flirting ?

_08:06am: maybe_

08:09am: playing hard to get  
08:11am: I like it

_08:12am: sorry to end this date but I have class_

08:15am: will I see you again?

_08:17am: maybe if you pay for dinner?_

08:19am: its a date

_08:21am: FYI second dates are never as good as the first_

08:24am: I think I can change that

_08:26am: surprise me_

08:28am: now get to class I don't want you getting in trouble

* * *

_12:03pm: I have come to your rescue damsel in distress_

12:05pm: huh

_12:07pm: its lunch. I have 40 minutes. don't waste my time._

12:10pm: do you know what I am discovering you more and more and you're slightly scary

_12:12pm: I have a dark side_

12:15pm: tell me about this dark Ally

_12:20pm: I don't like rabbits_

12:23pm: gasp how could you

_12:25pm: I know I'm horrible_

12:27pm: its like I don't even know you anymore

_12:29pm: I am sneakily laughing behind this phone_

12:30pm: why don't you laugh on the phone?

_12:32pm: you lost me_

12:35pm: for someone who is in collage you are quite dumb  
12:37pm: I meant I would rings you stupid

_12:39pm: really?_

12:40pm: yeah lets do it

_12:43pm: okay it sounds like we are getting married or something_

12:45pm: hey a phone call is pretty serious you could still be a murderer when I ring you

_12:47pm: I doubt that but you better hurry you will be in a different time zone soon_

12:50pm: I'm on it sweetheart

_12:52pm: okay just call me because you are getting creepy_

*Austin rings Ally*

_hello?_

Ally hey oh my god

_wow this is weird_

it is right

_your voice sound familiar but I can't put my finger on it_

I can't help you there  
and by the way your voice sounds...sexy

_Austin now who is being the flirt_

I can't help it

_are you blushing I can hear you laughing like you're getting embarrassed_

no I'm just really happy to finally hear you

_me too It's a weird feeling_

I know, so then what have you been up to I guess now is the time we can actually chat

_school mostly just school not very interesting I have a feeling your plane ride has been better_

ding ding ding we have a winner

_is it that bad?_

why not ask the screaming 3 year old behind me who just finished his last cup of soda

_So rock star Austin doesn't even fly first class?_

I'm only 18 what do you expect?

_so are you by yourself?_

no I have my brother but he is currently flat out

_so you waited for him so fall unconscious before talking to me_

he is very intrigued in my personal life no doubt he would begin asking me constant questions about who you were and where you came from

_where I came from you're making me sound like a mutt_

don't be jumping to conclusions

_I'm not jumping I am too lazy to jump_

you so get me

_so you are the athletic type?_

very funny I can hear you laughing you know you can't hide on the phone  
I just thought I need to give you a nickname

_go ahead rock star_

you love using that term don't you

_maybe_

I need to know you more to come up with a good name

_you know more than you should do_

what about Ally gator

_too predictable_

okay sassy calm down I'm trying my best

_well try harder_

you talk a lot you're like a yapper

_as in the dog_

yes that fits you perfectly

_I guess are relationship has now progressed_

you could say that

_but now I have some sad news_

what

_lunch is over_

so this is good bye

_only for now_

maybe I will call you when I land

_please do_

this has been fun

_most fun I have had in years_

considering the fact I have only spoken to you for a month it feels like I have known you for a while the way I could keep talking

_its strange I have more fun talking to you then I do with Trish_

wow I feel privileged

_oh you should_

if only you could see how big you made me smile right now

_I wish I could too but I really have to go_

if you have to

_Talk to you soon though promise?_

promise yapper *Phone call ends*

* * *

13:30pm: Ally is literally perfection

**13:32pm: what happened now?**

13:34pm: I talked to her on the phone

**13:35pm: and I'm guessing it went well**

13:38pm: Dez  
13:40pm: I think I'm falling for her

**13:43pm: Austin I think you already have**

* * *

**That's it hope you enjoyed I kind of like this chapter! 10 reviews until the next one**


	10. Couples and Christmas Presents

**Hello once again sorry for the late update! I think I'm going to switch my update day to a Friday as that is more suitable! Anyway I might not update next week as it is Christmas and might not have the time but I probably will! This is set In two time zones that's why there is two different times in the texts! enjoy!**

* * *

**Friday 6th December**

11:01am: what do you want for Christmas?

_06:01am: its 6am why are you texting me_

11:03am: no its 11am why are you still asleep

_06:05am: time zones idiot_  
_06:06am: England is 5 hours ahead_

11:07am: oh I forgot  
11:10am: but now you're awake what do you want for Christmas

_06:12am: for this to be a dream and for me to go back to sleep_

11:12am: I'm sorry I will let you get your beauty sleep  
11:14am: night night Ally

_06:16am: wait is this a Christmas miracle?_

11:17am: what is?

_06:19am: you're being nice to me_

11:20am: people can change yapper

_06:23am: I'm not sure if I should be flattered or be scared?_  
_06:24am: are you sweet talking me into something?_

11:25am: no can't a boy be nice to his girl friend

_06:26am: girlfriend?_

11:27am: I meant a friend who is a girl okay

_06:28am: I know I just wanted to make you mad ?_  
_06:30am: but since we are on the subject do you have a girlfriend?_

11:32am: why you asking? are you going to ask me out?

_06:34am: you sound like you are in 5th grade_  
_06:35am: I just want to know you never talk about her_

11:37am: I did have one but we broke up a few weeks ago

_06:38am: what happened?_

11:40am: I met someone else

_06:42am: ooh a mystery woman_

11:43am: yeah she is not as mysterious as you think

_11:45am: do I know her?_

11:46am: you could say that

_06:47am: if I know her and you are in the press I could figure out who you are_

11:49am: no one knows about us  
11:51am: I don't think she even knows I like her

_06:54am: why don't you tell her?_

11:55am: I'm scared

_06:56am: of what?_

11:58am: of loosing her  
11:59am: its easier than you think for her to delete me from her life

_07:01am: you need to man up and give it a go_  
_07:03am: you never know she could be waiting on the other line for him to say something_

12:05pm: when did this turn into a relationship session

_07:05am: since you were too scared to ask a girl out_

12:07pm: I thought you wanted to sleep

_07:08am: There is no point now I have school in an hour_

12:10pm: well now you are up can you answer my question  
12:11pm: what do you want for Christmas?

_07:10am: hmm how about a puppy_

12:12pm: I already got you that

_07:13am: okay what about a book_

12:14pm: a book?  
12:16pm: you can have anything you want and you chose a book

_07:18am: maybe that's what I want I never said what kind of book_

12:20pm: you don't know how many ideas are running through my head

_07:23am: now I have to get you something_

12:21pm: I am very easy to shop for

_07:23am: one problem how are we going to give each other these presents_

12:25pm: I guess we are just going to have to meet then aren't we

_07:27pm: seriously?_

12:30pm: seriously.

_07:32am: oh wow I finally have the pleasure of seeing rock star Austin in the flesh_

12:32pm: we should set a date and time and on that day we will meet an exchange gifts  
12:35pm: it would be great to see you

_07:36pm: I would be great to see you I hope you're cute_

12:27pm: you could say that

_07:30am: you are so vein_

12:29pm: you asked the question  
12:31pm: anyway I have to go cute English girls are calling

_07:33am: go on I can't keep you away from your adoring public_

12:35pm: thank you for understanding

* * *

23:11pm: I found your Christmas present

_18:12pm: already_  
_18:14pm: and we never agreed on a day to meet_

23:15pm: yeah I saw it in the shop but it was closed so I couldn't get it yet  
23:17pm: okay lets make a date now

_18:20pm: when can you squeeze me in your schedule rock star_

23:22pm: how about 15th December at 6pm will that do?

_18:24pm: perfect_

23:24pm: so what time is it over there

_18:27pm: nearly half past six_

23:30pm: wow its nearly 8th here I guess I am a day ahead of you

_18:32pm: you never told me exactly why you were over there_

23:34pm: I have a press tour for my album

_18:36pm: its weird to think that I could know who you are yet I don't_  
_18:38pm: every time I turn on the TV I could be looking at you_  
_18:40pm: or when I turn on the radio I could be listening to you_

23:43pm: okay Ally don't over evaluate things

_18:43pm: we live in the same town and you have never had the thought you could have seen me and never known_

23:45pm: okay I have had that feeling before

_18:47pm: now we are on the same page_

23:50pm: i'm reading a book for you

_18:52pm: oh tell me_

23:54pm: The hunger games

_18:57pm: ooh one of my favourites_

23:58pm: one question.  
23:59pm: who wins the games

_19:01pm: read the book stupid_

00:02am: Well obviously its Katniss because I have seen the advert for the second movie

_19:04pm: you still need to read the book_

00:06am I promise when we meet I will have read the book

_19:08pm: that is a promise I am keeping you to_

00:08am: I never break a promise

_19:10pm: how are you not tired_

00:15am: I am on Miami time still  
00:17am: he check this out [[LINK 10]]

_19:19pm: you are out at this time of night?_

00:21am: I can't sleep

_19:23pm: well I have to go_

00:25am: so soon

_19:27: I have to attend to something _

00:29am: that is just an excuse for not wanting to tell me anything

_19:32pm: we all have our secrets Austin_

00:34am: oh Ally I cam read you like a book  
00:35am: you're going to get my Christmas present aren't you

_19:38pm: shut up_

00:42am: bye Ally make sure you get me something nice

* * *

**That's it hope you enjoy! 10 reviews for the next one oh and merry Christmas :)**


	11. Comforting and Catch Ups

**Tuesday 10th December**

11:00am: Ally we haven't spoken in four days  
11:02am: I miss you

_06:04am: Austin you keep forgetting about time zones  
06:05am: and I miss you too it's weird_

11:06am: oh sorry I keep forgetting  
11:08am: why is it weird we are best friends now

_06:10am: but I have never missed my friend before when they haven't texted me_

11:12am: oh

_06:15am: that's why I said its weird_

11: 17am: i understand surprisingly

_06:18am: wow I thought your brain had reached its maximum capacity_

11:20am: ouch  
11:22am: you know all these burns are going to need kissing better when we meet

_06:24am: sorry I don't give to beggars_

11:26am: you never fail to surprise me

_06:30am: I would hate to be predictable_

11:32am: so what is Ally up to today

_06:34am: I am taking my piano exam_

11:35am: good luck Ally I'm sure you will do great

_06:37am: you are not very good at pep talks_

11:39am: you can't say I didn't try  
11:40am: this is where I leave you good luck later tell me all about it

_06:43am: have fun with whatever you are up to_

11:46am: press conference

_06:48am: try not to fall asleep_

11:50am: I can't make any promises

_22: 30pm *Ally calls Austin*_

Ally?

_You're my friend right?_

Yes of course

_No I mean my real friend someone I can talk to about anything_

Ally I'm worried are you crying?

_I'm sorry it must be like 3am there_

What's wrong?

_I ... My dad... He_

He what? Ally please just take a breath it's okay

_He is in the hospital and I don't know what to do_

Are you with him?

_Yes I just got here_

Well I'm sure the nurses are taking care of him

_I know but I need a distraction something to stop me worrying you're the first person I thought of_

So now we are back to the distraction

_*Ally laughs*_

There you go  
Now why don't you tell me about your piano exam

_It went well by that I mean I played the right song_

I have never heard you play but I'm sure you did great

_Thanks that gives me so much faith_

Even when you are upset you are sassy

_Thank you for noticing_

It's okay anytime

_Tell me a story_

A story?

_I want to know about how you became a singer_

You could say I was lucky

_Come on I want to know_

Okay I guess it started when I was 15 and I was in a talent show my dad filmed it and put it up on the web

_Oh now you have to show me this_

Maybe if you are nice to me

_I'm always nice to you_

Okay if you say so

_Now back to the story_

I started to upload videos every month of me and my brother one day we got a message saying we had been selected to perform at a football game nothing major

_Oh that's like saying getting a Porsche is no big deal dude you are doing the modisty thing very well_

I try my best  
The football game was a big deal but we thought it was a one off no one in my town thought it was possible to get a big Hollywood deal

_But you did_

I did

_You must be proud_

Try telling that to my parents

_Oh I can imagine  
__But what about your brother? You never talk about his fame_

He has none

_I thought you both performed_

We did but the record deal involved moving to LA for a few months and he didn't want to

_Why? Anyone would be stupid not to_

He was in love

_So he gave everything up for a girl?_

Yes

_Wow would you ever do that?_

Depends on the girl I would if she was special

_What do you think is special_

Someone I love talking to  
Who understands my humour  
A girl who is just herself  
Like you for example

_Trust me I'm not special_

Don't say that

_I'm not I'm just a girl_

A girl who is special

_If you class a nerd special_

Well that's funny because I do  
And before you say anything back I want you to know that I care okay

_Really?_

Yes I hope you understand when we meet I'm not just going to walk out your life? This is gone to far for me to turn back now

_I don't know what I would do without you  
__We make a pretty good team_

A great team

_You don't know how much I want to hug you right now_

Oh I do  
I often have fantasies of hugging myself too

_Oh wow and I thought I was on to a winner with you_

*both laughing*

_Seriously though what time is it there?_

Just gone 4am

_Oh Austin you need your sleep_

I don't want to sleep until I know you are okay

_I will be fine_

I'm not hanging up until you are asleep

_Are you sure you are a celebrity you sound to humble_

I'm not a robot I do have a heart  
You are like one of my only friends

What about Dez?

He is like my brother

_How long have you known each other?_

About 16 years

_Wow and you have known me barely 2 months_

You are a girl you will always take priority

_I'm still scared that you will murder me_

Hmm I like to friend my victims before hand

_Good job I have the police on speed dial_

Do you really

_A girl living by herself in Miami you can never be too careful  
__Are you falling asleep?_

No

_Go to bed Austin  
__I told you  
__I will be fine_

No

_Yes_

No

_If you care about me you will go to sleep_

It's nearly 5 I have to be up at 6 anyway

_An hour sleep is better then nothing_

Well I want to go without

_I will just hang up if you don't_

You wouldn't

_*Ally hangs up*_

04:35am: okay so you weren't kidding

_23:38pm: I hung up for a reason_

04:40am: okay I'm going but you can't stop me from worrying

_23:42pm: just sleep_

04:45am: okay yapper

_23:48pm: sweet dreams rockstar_

04:50am: ❤

* * *

**hope you enjoyed! 10 reviews for the next one! oh and please leave any suggestions in the comments I'm kind of stuck on what to do next!**

**OH and it would be awesome if you could go check out my new Raura fanfiction its sort of a hunger games cross over I would love to hear what you think! thank you!**


	12. Boyfriends and Break Up's

**Hey guys! Happy new year and I hope you like the chapter! p.s I have made up a new character called Alex!**

* * *

**Wednesday 11th December**

22:20pm: are you okay?

_17:23pm: I guess so_

22:25pm: is your dad okay?

_17:27pm: the doctors said it was only a minor scar and his could be released tomorrow_

22:30pm: that great news

_17:32pm: I know_

22:34pm: hey Ally what's up

_17:36pm: nothing_

22:37pm: I know you  
22:40pm: and I know something's wrong

_17:42pm: there is nothing_

22:43pm: there is  
22:45pm: you can trust me

_17:47pm: its you_

22:49pm: me?  
22:50pm: do you want to talk about it

_17:52pm: maybe we should just call it quits for a while okay_

22:54pm: what?

_18:00pm: finish this_  
_18:02pm: stop talking_  
_18:03pm: what don't you get_

23:05pm: where this is all coming from  
23:06pm: only a few hours ago we were arranging to meet and now you are saying you don't want to speak to me

_18:08pm: its too complicated_

23:10pm: but we are friends

_18:12pm: Austin don't make this any harder than it needs to be_

23:15pm: Ally  
23:30pm: Ally please don't  
00:00:am: Ally you have already done this once don't do it again  
00:30am: okay then if you want the silent treatment I will give the silent treatment

* * *

_18:30pm: I did it_

**_18:32pm: did what_**

_18:35pm: what Alex told me to_

**_18:38pm: ALLY YOU BETTER NOT HAVE FINISHED WITH AUSTIN_**

_18:40pm:Trish don't make this worse_

**_18:42pm: okay tell me why_**

_18:44pm: because Alex wasn't going to be my boyfriend unless I finished whatever it was with Austin_

**_18:46pm: Ally you don't need him_**

_18:48pm: I do I like him_

**_18:50pm: but you like Austin too_**

_18:52pm: I never said that_

**_18:55pm: girl wake up_**  
**_18:56pm: you like Austin_**  
**_18:58pm: You wouldn't be upset about leaving him if you didn't_**

_19:01pm: but we just text its no like we were dating_

**_19:03pm: what do I have to say to make you realise he likes you_**

_19:04pm: please try_

**_19:06pm: did he mention his girlfriend?_**

_19:08pm: you mean his ex_

**_19:10pm: he broke up with her for you_**

_19:12pm: what?_

**_19:15pm: he told Dez that he wanted to ask you out on a date when you met but he couldn't do it while he was with a girl_**  
**_19:17pm: he likes you_**

_19:20pm: im confused_

**_19:23pm: Austin_**  
**_19:25pm: Likes_**  
**_19:30pm: you_**

_19:32pm: Trish it doesn't change anything_

**_19:35pm: but it does you don't need Alex if you have Austin_**

_19:37pm: he is a celebrity he can probably get any girl who he wants_  
_19:40pm: he doesn't need me_

**_19:42pm: you are going to regret this_**

_19:45pm: I won't he's gone now_

* * *

00:30am: buddy

**19:30pm: how's England**

00:35am: I love it but I'm coming home tomorrow  
00:36am: I'm so tempted to stay here for longer

**19:37pm: so Ally not talking to you**

00:38am: how did you know

**19:40pm: dude you only text me to talk when she is not replying**  
**19:42pm: so how long has it been**

00:46am: about an hour

**19:47pm: what did you do**

00:49am: this time nothing

**19:50pm: you are quite calm last time she did it you were crying on the phone**

00:52am: I've given up is she doesn't like me or want to talk that's her choice  
00:54am: as a gentleman I will respect her choice and leave her alone  
00:57am: we have gone separate ways

**20:00pm: no but you like her**

01:02am: oh well I can find another girl

**20:05pm: another girl is not the same as Ally**  
**20:07pm: she liked you for you not your fame**

01:10am: she didn't know who I was

**20:12pm: she didn't have to know she liked you**

01:14am: she didn't show it

**20:15pm: if she didn't she wouldn't have spoken to you**  
**20:17pm: gone to all those surprises**  
**20:20pm: called you**  
**20:22pm: arranged to meet you**

01:24pm: whatever you say its over

**20:25pm: but its not I don't really like your girlfriends but she is different I work with her I know she is perfect for you**

01:27am: okay Dez  
01:29am: I'm going to call Kira if she doesn't hate me

* * *

_**20:30pm: Dez I need your help**_

**20:32pm: Austin and Ally are finished**

_**20:35pm: what are they thinking**_

**20:36pm: they are crazy**

_**20:37pm: we need them to meet**_

**20:39pm: how?**

_**20:40pm: Austin's concert**_

**20:42pm: huh?**

_**20:45pm: I will take Ally to an Austin concert**_

**20:46pm: and I can say there are some fans who want to meet you and you can be there with Ally**

_**20:47pm: but how will we get them to know its each other**_

**20:50pm: okay we need a new plan**  
**20:51pm: how about at the concert we try and make them bump into each other**

_**20:52pm: and how will we do that**_

**20:53pm: a bit of luck?**

**_20:55pm: we are going to need a lot of luck for this plan_ **

**21:00pm: we have a few weeks until new year to get the plan sorted **

_**21:02pm: New Year?**_

**21:03pm: Austin's next concert **

**_21:05pm: we have to wait until then to get them back together_ **

**21:07pm: I guess we could sweet talk them **

**_21:10pm: I could get Ally to dump her boyfriend_ **

**21:12pm: that's why she ended it with Austin**

**_21:15pm: yes_ **

**21:16pm: now I get it **  
**21:17pm: I wish they would both just realised they are perfect for each other**

_**21:20pm: I know**  
**21:23pm: we think alike **_

**21:25pm: yeah we do  
21:28pm: its nice to have someone who actually cares  
**

**21:30pm: who said I care?****21:32pm: I am kidding **

**21:34pm: haha see you in work Trish  
21:35pm: Plan Ally starts to tomorrow**

* * *

**That's it! I know its short but with all my exams and I have been running out of ideas I can't make it longer just yet but I will try and make the next one longer! hope you like it! **


End file.
